relmzfandomcom-20200214-history
Relmz.io Beta Guide
Lvl 1-10 : Farm the Goop in the starting zone. Keep doing this until you are about level 9-10 and then try to move on to Shrooms. Also, you may do Gooma, whenever it spawns it's the weakest boss, the exp and loot will help you at lower levels! If you are lucky, you will get an Iron Sword and Iron Shield from Gooma drops! If you have reached lvl 10 and didn’t get a weapon from Gooma, then just buy an Iron Dagger from the shopkeeper by the side of the road, also buy a Fire Charm if you have the gold for it. Remember to always equip better items and sell things you don’t need as you will need the gold later. Lvl 10-15 : At lvl 10 you should move onto Shrooms now because they give about 300exp per kill. Don’t forget to buy some small potions now so you don’t die! And don’t forget about Gooma, check sometimes if it spawns, it’s still exp and loot/gold! Your main goal now should be to lvl up and save 5,000 gold to buy Excalibur. Once you acquire 5k gold travel to gob town, you might need somebody to distract the goblins so you don’t get swarmed. When you arrive and are safe, buy Excalibur, it’s the only sword you will ever need. If you don't like farming Shrooms, you can also go farm baby dragons and lava goops if you would like and just do that for the better gear/more gold (keep in mind that baby dragons are stronger than shrooms). Lvl 15-20 : At lvl 15 you can start killing mummies for good exp and loot, but you will need potions, or you can farm with a group. Lvl 20+ : At lvl 20 you can kill any normal mobs in the game, but the only mobs worth your time are mummies and skeletons (You will need a group for killing skellys when lvl 20-30 to survive however). When you hit lvl 20, I recommend trying to kill the skellys first thing to get some very good loot, but ALWAYS REMEMBER do not try to solo the skellys at this lvl as skellys are very op. Try to get together with a group when farming skellys for good gear. For fast leveling, go back to mummies for now. Lvl 20-60 : You should be farming mummies now because they give 500-700 exp per kill and you should be killing them in 1-3 hits. Also, mummies are a more sustainable farm source as they drop potions often. Compared to farming skeletons, which are very op, they often require trips back to buy potions, which wastes time and can be expensive. As mentioned above, do skellys when you have a group available to help so that you can get some good gears. But for solo farming, focus on mummies because: they die faster, there aren't any long-range skelly mages blasting your face, they drop potions often, the area has plentiful mummies. You could also farm skeletons around lvl 40 if you haven’t gotten the best armors in the game yet, but mummies might be a faster way to level up until you are about lvl 55-60. Also, at lvl 50+ you can survive the bosses, you can ask for a group to help you kill dragon boss or goop boss, both bosses drop very good equipments, such as the best axe (poynu axe) and the only bow in the game (poynu bow). Lvl 60-150 : You are now strong enough to fight skeletons for days! You should have enough HP to survive until skeletons drop potions and super potions. This will help you sustain fighting skeletons without having to walk back to the shop to refill all your potions. Now grind until you get bored of the game! Guide by TheChamp21, Updated 9/13/2019 by P.Vagabond